<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeps on Giving by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115226">Keeps on Giving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers being assholes, Gen, Humor, Revenge Gifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neyo cannot let Fox win the Most Obnoxious Gift competition.  (Sequel to Friendship is (Space) Magic.  From a Tumblr prompt.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-8826 | Neyo/CT-0292 | Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeps on Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts">SailorSol</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744600">Friendship Is (Space) Magic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does it make you dry heave?” The Jawa rapid fires words and Neyo’s responding eye-roll is encompassing and dramatic. “<em>Not</em> the point,” he snaps. “When you look at this, does it make you vom a little bit. Do you want to claw at your eyes until you dig the nightmares out. If you got this as a Lifeday gift would you melt it down into little pellets and airgun it at the giver’s head?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stare at the jangling rings of lurid, twisted metals and beads. The Jawa snorts something. Neyo, it seems, agrees. He dumps the whatever it is back on a pile of multicolored junk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Obnoxious</em>,” he yells and Jawas scatter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaughn finds himself a free corner of a table and perches, legs drawn up out of the way. This is a dance far too amusing for him to interrupt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The traders ransack their stores for the ugliest, bulkiest, most useless junk they’ve never been able to move. Bright colors get priority, clashing patterns even more. One of them digs up a massive, positively <em>archaic</em> clock and in a flash arc welds it to a heavy loop of chain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This man,” Neyo declares, “this is a <em>businessman</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pays for the, is it supposed to be a necklace? Why would you – not the point, Vaughn corrects himself. It just needs to be obnoxious. Neyo doesn’t even haggle. That means something to the Jawas: that seller seems to be calling more orders to the rest. Other sellers set about their nooks and stashes with renewed vigor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that not good enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neyo flashes him a wild grin and Vaughn wouldn’t have been able to resist returning it. “One for each of them,” he declares. “For as many special occasions as it takes for them to stop being polite enough to accept them. That’s when I win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are times when Neyo thinks he might be too competitive, when he wants to try to tamp down that impulse. It doesn’t count, when it’s brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paint something Torrent colors?” Vaughn offers, just to see that flash of smirk and hear that rough cackle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Done,” Neyo grins. “That was round one. Think <em>bigger</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A trader flits up sly to Neyo’s knee, proffers what looks like a fairly reasonable pad of electronics and duraplast, a bright, comforting blue and speckled with cheery orange buttons. Whatever he says though, has Neyo crouching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could be convinced,” he drawls. The Jawa hits a button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Bantha,” a bored voice intones, “says <em>Moooooooo</em>.” A second button. “The Hawkbat says <em>Eeeeeeeee</em>.” The Jawa holds up a fist in theatrical <em>hold</em>. A second of pause. He hammers the first button like a piston. “The Bantha sa- The Bantha says – The Bantha – The Banth – The Bantha - …. <em>Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traders and other buyers alike wait, on the edge suspense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Padmé is going to kill you,” Vaughn breathes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neyo’s face is incandescent glee. “Not if Fox kills me first. <em>I’ll take all of them!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jawas cheer. At least, Vaughn consoles, they’ve likely convinced them to add Concord Dawn to their regular trade route. Padmé is still going to kill both of them. “Luke likes sing-alongs,” Vaughn offers, because if you’re going down, go down with appropriately sized explosions. “Remember the Get Along Song?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neyo squeezes his shoulder in thanks. “Bring me anything that sings the Get Along Song. I’ll pay double if you can’t pull the batteries.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647489">Sharing the Joy Around</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>